soyugeliafandomcom-20200213-history
Konbini Encounter: Akashi!
Akashi stared tiredly at the cup ramen displayed on the shelf. Most of them were strange, designer flavors he'd never heard of. He grimaced slightly at some of the logos, not even slightly curious enough to consider trying them, and grabbed up a handful of regular chicken and beef styles and tossing them into the small hand-basket Mako was holding. "Ramen down. What else do we need?" Akashi asked, looking at the wall of merchandise opposite the ramen. Yuto glanced over Mako's shoulder to peer into the basket. "Ramen, juice, chips... oh, candy I guess. I'll probably get something from the front as well." He said, counting the contents. Mako chuckled, tapping away on his phone using one hand. Yuto sighed, stepping back from Mako and looking around. "Okay, so, let's see... candy's over here. C'mon Shika-kun." He mumbled, starting off around the corner. Akashi followed, pulling on Mako's shoulder to keep him caught up. "Kazumura-chan got the DVD's." Mako spoke up, still typing on the small phone pad. "No problems, but he said Itsu-chan bailed 'cause some senpai girl taunted him." Yuto just clasped his hands behind his head and continued over to the candy aisle. "Eh, oh well. He probably would have just been annoying anyways." Yuto mumbled, turning to start down the aisle, but stopping in place abruptly, causing Akashi to bump into him and Mako in turn bump into Akashi, pushing Yuto forward somewhat. "Oi, oi, oi, back up, back up." Yuto hissed out a whisper, pushing back against the other two. "Check it out." "tch... Yu-chan, I almost sent that to--" Mako tried to complain, but Yuto cut him off. "Shhhh! Look, look: it's that new girl from our year." Yuto whispered, leaning carefully around the shelf and pointing discreetly as Akashi peered over his shoulder. "Cambridge-san." "Eh? Her? So what?" Mako mumbled, leaning around to investigate as well. The girl down the aisle from them was staring at the selection of candies available, looking back and forth slowly between the items on the shelf, but not moving. "Ooh, she's tall, Aka-kun." Mako commented, smiling slyly. Akashi blinked, noticing now how tall she was; probably the same height as him, surprisingly. "Not only is she tall, she's absolutely gorgeous... hair's kind of messy though, huh..." Yuto mumbled, staring down the aisle. "Oi." He hissed, tapping Akashi's ribs with his elbow, "Go talk to her." "W-what?" Akashi's words tumbled out of his mouth, "Why?" "Because she's there? We can't just ignore her. Just say hi or something!" Yuto whispered, trying to push Akashi forward, but the taller boy stood his ground. "W-why me?" Akashi whispered back. "Because Takibi-kun definitely isn't going to, and she'd probably just make fun of me if I tried." Yuto responded, continuing his fruitless efforts to shove Akashi toward the pink-haired girl. "W-what makes you think she'll not make fun of me?" Akashi asked, trying to push Yuto's hands away. "Because you're tall? And strong?" Yuto answered, not giving up in his attempts. "And handsome." Mako chipped in with a chuckle. "Hello? I'm five foot five. She's the same height as you; that's four inches taller than me. Just go!" Yuto said, putting most of his strength into one last push and shoving Akashi out into the aisle, where he stumbled forward until he caught himself on the shelf, very near to the girl. She turned to look at him and he almost flinched; she stared at him blankly, eyes like a dead fish. Akashi looked around uncomfortably for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "Uh... hello." He said quietly, almost mumbling, and standing back up straight. She just stared at him. Yuto watched from behind the shelf, grinning and barely able to contain his laughter. Mako had already gone back to focusing on his phone. "Um..." Akashi scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger. "I'm Akashi... Naru Akashi." "What do you want?" The girl said, causing Akashi to almost flinch again; her voice was flat, emotionless. Dead. "Um.. sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Akashi said, glancing away and slouching slightly. "My friends made me, uh, made me come talk to you." The girl's eyes shifted slightly, as if refocusing, but the iris and pupil did not move. She turned back to look at the shelves. "So you don't want to talk to me." She said blankly. "I'll leave you alone in that case." Her voice was nearly monotone as she spoke, and Akashi looked back at her almost frantically. "A-ah, n-no, that's... that's not what I meant..." He pleaded. She ignored him. "Y-Your name is Cambridge, right?" He continued, again with no response. "The, uh, new girl in our year, right? Cambridge? ...san?" The girl leaned forward and picked up a box of sweets. "My name is Ak--" "You already said that." She interrupted sharply, not looking away from the box she was now holding. "O-oh... Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Akashi mumbled, scratching his cheek idly. "A-anyways... Um..." Akashi looked down in thought. The girl didn't move, and just stared at the candy box. "Look, um..." Akashi looked back up at her. "D-do you want, um, want to see a movie or something?" "Not with someone who's doing it out of pointless obligation." She responded, her voice lacking inflection. "I said I would leave you alone. You can go away." "Th-that... I-I..." Akashi stumbled over his words, glancing back down in defeat for a moment and looking back up at her and taking a small determined step forward. "But I-I'm not. I want to see a movie with you. Truly." The girl slowly turned to look at him, her expression the same as before, and stared at him. "Your proof?" She asked blankly. Akashi smiled and couldn't resist a small chuckle at the word choice before stepping forward and grabbing her hand, moving past her and pulling her along toward the exit. "O-oi, th-that's... not..." She protested momentarily, but then just sighed and followed along. Yuto moved out from behind the shelf, stepping quickly a few meters in pursuit. "Oi! We already lost Morimoto to stuff like that!" He said, not quite loud enough for Akashi to hear, and then sighed. Mako walked up calmly behind him, still texting on the phone. "It was your idea, Yu-chan. I guess that means the Summer-End party is off?" Mako said plainly, not looking away from the screen. "Huh? There's still three of us." Yuto looked back at Mako confusedly. "Are you going to bail out too?" "Well, I'm not going to have a sleep over with just you and Kazumura-chan. Besides, it was at Aka-kun's place, remember?" "A-ah, right. Yeah, I guess so then." Yuto sighed. "Let Kazumura-san know then. Shika-kun's off being a hero again. Welp, see ya later then." Yuto said, giving a small wave and dashing off for the door. Mako stood there for a moment, too focused on his phone to respond in time, before looking up and around a bit confusedly and then glancing down at the hand-basket full of snacks with an exasperated sigh. Category:Chronicles